A difficulty arises in situations where specimens of bodily fluid are required. In particular, but by way of example only and not by limitation, when it is necessary for a female to collect a urine specimen, many difficulties are encountered. The current state of the “art”, is a person holds a small specimen cup and attempts to urinate into the cup. This is a difficult thing to do without missing the cup, urinating on yourself or in some way contaminating the specimen that is managed to be collected. These problems are increased in the case of the need to collect a specimen from an elderly, obese, pregnant or incapacitated person. In some situations, men are required to provide a specimen that catches any passed kidney stones, for example only, and this results in difficulties similar to those that women encounter. Further, for court ordered supervised drug testing, it is an issue that the person providing the specimen keeps their hands in plain view to prevent tampering with the specimen. Still further, there is a need to reduce the risk of spreading pathogens from person to person as the specimen is obtained and tested. The state of the prior art at this time is that the specimen, once obtained, is placed on the floor or a counter in order to cap it.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method for collecting a specimen that is easy to use and sanitary. There is a need for a system that is useful in many situations and which enables the collection of an uncontaminated specimen from men as well as women. There is a need for a device that allows a specimen to be obtained while the provider keeps his or her hands in plain view. There is a need for a device that reduces the risk of spreading disease during the process. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method for the collection of a specimen of bodily fluid that does not risk the user coming in contact with the fluid, that is simple to install and easy to use and that is useful for women and men as well.